


Addicted To You

by taegiradar



Series: nsfw drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, apparently cant write nsfw drabble that doesnt happen in the studio?, chan really just loves himself, hyunchan's relationship is not definied, self love, self-worship ? in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: Chan relieves the stress he feels in the best way he knows how.Unknowingly, Hyunjin helps.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: nsfw drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Addicted To You

He moves his mouse and hovers it over the work in progress track.

He’s alone, it’s late, nobody else is going to come into the studio - and Chan is  _ just _ desperate enough.

At least, that’s what he tells himself when he finally clicks on the track and lets the low bass fill the room. It’s a smooth, R&B track, one he started working on relatively recently. The deep kick drums vibrate the speakers next to him, making him feel like he can  _ see _ the music. Clean claps start on every 3rd beat of the bar.

Chan relaxes on his chair, leaning back and lets out a stress-relieving sigh. He rolls his shoulders back, getting rid of any knots in them. He would rather have someone else’s hands on them, fingers pressing deep into his muscles and freeing Chan from all this tenseness - but he will make do. He closes his eyes, and makes sure all he can feel is the music around him.

He starts slow. He runs his fingers along his inner thighs, half-embarrassed at how they automatically twitch due to his sensitivity. He moves them slow, deliberate, just how he knows he likes it. He teases himself when his fingers reach near his crotch, dipping them just a little bit lower, before pulling them back up before he can get any real satisfaction from it.

He lets out a shaky sigh as he slowly reaches for the bottom button of his dress shirt, popping it open. He moves up the shirt, unbuttoning it at a rate unnecessarily slow. It’s exhilarating, dragging it out like this. He’s alone, he doesn’t have any of his toys - but he knows he doesn’t need all that right now. It’s been a busy, tense month, and he hasn’t had any time to do this - to make himself feel  _ good _ \- in so long. It has already been building up.

But also, he knows the track playing is all he needs. And just in time, the 15th bar starts playing - reminding Chan why he chose it in the first place.

Hyunjin’s soft, sensual voice starts coming out of the speakers, and Chan has to bite his lips to suppress a moan.

It’s wrong. It’s wrong on so many god damn levels but Chan has never had it in him to stop. He’s addicted to the rapper’s breathy vocals, the deep tension weaving between the intense emotion behind the voice and even the borderline moans he lets out in between lines.

But Chan’s favourite? He thinks nothing can beat his favourite part of the track. Just 3 lines in, Hyunjin says the word ‘Fuck’ in a way that makes Chan’s stomach flip and his dick very, very interested. He fixates on it, on the way it’s said so aggressively but so sultrily at the same time. It makes his head spin, the attractiveness of it all getting to him.

He remembers when he was recording the track with Hyunjin, a few weeks ago. They were mostly playing around, testing lyrics that weren’t really here nor there. Hyunjin had been in the recording studio most of the time, which is probably the only reason why Chan wasn’t caught red-handed with a raging boner and ears too red for it to be anything innocent.

Chan refocuses back on the present, where his dick is already half-hard and his heart is racing at a speed almost painful. He leaves his shirt on, letting it fall open - chest fully exposed. He’s starting to get restless, craving for relief. He moves his right hand down to his sweatpants, slipping it under the 2 layers. He holds himself, letting out a sharp exhale as he feels his own dick fill up in his grasp. He uses his other hand to move up his chest, up up and up until it reaches his nipples. He plays with both of them, alternating until they’re both hard. He twists and turns them, loving the way it feels when he plays with himself like this.

It’s self-gratifying.

He starts with slow, short strokes along the tip, gathering the already abundant amount of precum to help with the slide. He’s done this a million times, and he knows exactly what he likes. Nobody else can pleasure him like he can.

The track continues to play in a loop, Hyunjin’s vocals and soft rap filling the room - filling Chan.

His strokes get faster and longer when he finds himself bucking up, building up for a release. He loves how his cock is thick and long, and feels so good in his hands. He squeezes it at just the right places, getting moans out of himself that blends right in with Hyunjin’s voice. A symphony, of sorts.

As he speeds up and his left hand moves from his nipples to his hips, he can feel the edge fast approaching. He uses his hand to press into his hips, hard and unforgiving. He wants it to bruise. He wants to be marked up. (By him, or by someone else - Chan isn’t picky.)

Chan hears the track reaching its end, and because he’s such a perfectionist - he wants to finish the same time it does.

So Chan jerks off, hips lifting up from the chair every other second. He pushes, pushes, and pushes until finally - on the final beat of the song, he comes.

White spilling all over his chest, dripping onto the chair and even landing on the table in front of him. It’s a mess,  _ he’s a mess _ \- but he fucking loves it. His breathing is heavy as he tries to calm down from the addictive high.

He always loved the post-orgasm bliss that filled his body. He feels lightweight, satisfied - and finally, relaxed. His tense muscles are completely loosened, body feeling a million times better. He grabs a few tissues and starts the cleaning up process, which admittedly, he also enjoys. It’s just simply satisfying to him, to wipe up his own cum from various surfaces, leaving them clean - no trace for anyone to find.

He fixes his shirt, and when his eye catches a red, blinking light at the corner of the table - he remembers.

He grabs his phone and turns the recording off. The angle’s perfect, he thinks. He gives himself a pat on the back for that one.

And as he leaves the studio, smile on his lips and phone in pocket, he lets the message turn from ‘delivered’ to ‘read’.

He feels a vibration, an indication of a reply back.

And Chan knows, even without seeing it - that Hyunjin must have loved it.

He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> i have not slept in like 36 hours. help me.
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack) , [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/chn325) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack).


End file.
